


Love me Like you

by CarlyCheers22



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Meet the Family, Romance, Wedding Fluff, family wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyCheers22/pseuds/CarlyCheers22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Leanne Rorish is determined to attend her sister Melissa's wedding with a date. Rather than face the ridicule of the Other guests and of course her own family and in order to show up one of her old flames,she resorts to asking a certain work colleague as a last resort, she asks none other than Neal Hudson . His dashing good looks and quick-witted charm may win over her family. But will he finally win over Leanne's heart after all this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Monday morning Leanne was busy standing at the nurses station rifling through paper work when In walked Melissa, Leanne's sister.  
" Hey Lee, I don't suppose you are free for lunch ?" Melissa said greeting her sister with a warm smile.  
" Melissa?? ! what are you doing here?...I'm sorry of course" Leanna said as cheerfully as she could, tossing her patients records in the done pile.  
" actually why don't you go a head and I will be there in the minute, I just I need to let someone know I'm going for lunch" Melissa nodded " oh I'm sorry if now isn't a good time I can see you another day?" Leanne shook her head " don't be silly I'll be just a second" Melissa walked through the double doors and outside towards the entrance to hospital.  
"Who was that Hottie? She was hot you know what I mean" Leanne shook her head at Mario " that hottie as you put it was none of your business" Leanne said to Mario who walked away " okay fair enough, you don't want me to intrude " but however someone else was rather interested by Leanne's mystery visitor.  
" Ah Neal, I'm out for lunch but, page me if anything changes okay?" Neal nodded " sure, Everything alright Leanne, I couldn't help notice that you had a visitor today and wanted to make sure your okay seeing as your going out for lunch , which isn't normal" Leanne sighed " what is it with this place? You can't get one visitor or going out for lunch without having to be quizzed over it" Leanne snapped at Neal and stormed off " I'm sorry I didn't mean...." Neal sighed with frustration he was just concerned.  
Leanne headed to her locker where she put on her angels memorial zip up hoodie  and put it on over her scrubs and headed out towards the hospital entrance.  
" so what is it you want to tell me? Is everything okay? Is mom okay? What about dad? Nick okay?" Leanne began to panic.  
" woah calm down okay, nothing is wrong with Nick and mom and dad are fine.I have huge news" Melissa said not being able to contain her excitement.  
" Wait aren't we going out for lunch? and you can tell me the great news then " Melissa chuckled " oh yeah I guess I got carried away"  
The drive to the cafe was a quiet one as Melissa pulled into a Empty space.  
Once in side they were seated in the middle of the rather popular cafe where they both glanced over the menu.  
"It's busy in here today" Melissa said glancing round at the people as they talked, laughed as they sipped their coffees or nibbling on large slices of cakes.  
" so what is the big news that you have to tell me" Leanne said bringing Melissa back to reality, Leanne quickly glancing at Melissa then back at her menu.  
" we'll as you know me and Greg have been dating for a while now" Leanne nodded and so Melissa carried on " he and I have never really spoke about marriage" Leanne nodded once again not really listening but waited for Melissa to carry on.  
Melissa coughed placing her left hand over her mouth hoping Leanne would see what she was trying to show off.  
" ermm Melissa what the hell is that rock on your finger" Leanne said pointing to the large diamond engagement ring glistening on her left hand.  
" He did it Lee he finally asked me last night" Melissa said squealing.  
Leanne screamed loudly making others in the cafe turn their heads in bewilderment "Oh I'm sorry everyone... You see this is my sister and best friend and she has been dating a guy for over 5 years and he's finally asked her to marry him " other women in the cafe clapped and cheered.  
Melissa could feel her cheeks burn a slight shade of Crimson "Let's see the ring" Leanne couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy over Melissa's engagement.  
Melissa delicately held her hand in front of Leanne's "oh it's gorgeous Melissa, I am so happy for you" Leanne forced a bright smile as looked at the huge diamond but, she couldn't help but feel a certain green eyed monster dwell up inside her as she saw how happy her sister and best friend was.  
As Leanne and Melissa hugged goodbye outside the hospital  and Leanne headed back into the hospital she walked along the corridor in a daze, making her way to the locker room she took of her hoodie and placed it back into her locker and headed back out on to the floor.  
" Daddy back in the house " momma said seeing his best friend arrive but she looked rather glum after having her lunch.  
" I'm not really in the mood momma" Leanne gave a weak smile.  
" you can tell momma you know that right?" Leanne nodded " thanks momma but, I'm fine" Jesse knew that wasn't true but he left it alone.  
Leanne continued her shift which was blur a stressful surreal blur, everyone noticed Leanne was rather funny mood today after coming back after her lunch but, no one dared mention it.  
Neal noticed his work colleague was rather off , he would watch as she treated her patients but her heart or head really wasn't in it.  
Leanne walked over to the nurses station to finish of the discharge paper work " look I'm sorry about earlier, I know you hate people knowing anything about you but, are you okay?" Neal asked as softly as he could. Leanne put her pen down on the desk.  
"I've just had a shitty day, that's all and your right I don't like it" Leanne snapped shut the file, picked up her Pen and walked off, Neal watched as Leanne walked away.  
"I would just leave her to her own devices at the moment, I know your concerned" jesse said sensing Neal's concern.  
Neal shrugged " you know her best" Jesse placed a hand on Neal's shoulder before he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Since Melissa told Leanne about her engagement to Greg, Leanne tried to push her feelings as side and just get on with her life so, she went back to the only thing she knew would how to do well and that was being a doctor but, on this particular day off Leanne went about her usual routine in the morning eating break fast, doing house work and her daily chores when the post arrived. Leanne walked down her drive and over to her mail box.  
Leanne opened her mail box and picked them up before closing the box and walked back up the drive to her front door glancing through the mail and that is when she saw it.  
She stared at the letter in her hands for a Few seconds knowing full well what the contents were inside. Leanne snapped out of her trance and went inside where she opened the letter and there it was framed with extremely neat and fancy writing.

Dr Leanne Rorish and Guest  
Mr and Mrs Gregory warren Senior  
Request the honour of your presence  
At their marriage of their son.  
Gregory Warren  
To  
Melissa Rorish  
On Saturday the fifth of July  
At two o'clock  
St All Saints Church  
Leanne felt a pang of sadness seeing her name and "Guest" next to it instead of a husband. Leanne sighed placing the invite on the table in the hall before she left for work that day.  
Leanne arrived at work but her head really wasn't in it today as her mind would often drift off into thoughts of people attending her wedding and how beautiful the ceremony would be.  
Soon enough Leanne arrived home dumping her bangs on the floor by the front door and walking into the living room where she sat down with a heavy sigh.  
An hour later Leanne felt her stomach rumble in hunger, Leanne got up and made herself a bowl of pasta not really caring how many calories were in the pasta and sauce after all she was alone the invite told her that so, why should she care because she had no one to please other than herself.  
Once the pasta was cooked and ready to serve she carried it to the living room where she snuggled down to watch tv.kicking a magazine on to the floor so she could put her feet up, Leanne flicked through channel after channel but it was if they were trying to pint out her loneliness because everything was romantic with happy endings wether it be a movie or a tv show. Turning off the tv Leanne bent down to finally pick up this magazine she had kicked to the floor.  
Leanne went to pick it up but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what page it had landed on.  
THE NEW WAY TO DATE - HIRE YOUR DATE was written in large black letters across the page which seemed to jump out at Leanne who just shut the page in anger " I am Dr Leanne Rorish, renowned attending at Angel memorial who does not hire her dates" she said to herself folding her arms a cross her chest.  
Picking. Up the phone Leanne began to ring her male friends who normally attend parties or work events with her as her plus one. After slamming the phone down for the 6th time after being rejected Leanne was at a loss on what to do she couldn't show up with no man on her arm surely, everyone will be expecting her to parade around with a yummy man on her arm I mean after all she is Dr Rorish  who is never usually short on male company.  
Leanne  couldn't bare the thought of showing up at the wedding empty handed with no male candy on her arm " it couldn't hurt, who has to know" Leanne  said to herself, so she picked up the magazine and began looking through the applicants.  
Leanne had circled a few men who fitted her criteria that's when it hit her she could ask Jesse to go with her after all he is her best friend and partner in crime and what could be better than spending it with your best friend at your family wedding.  
~The next day~  
Leanne changed into her scrubs and headed to the staff room where she poured herself a large pot of coffee and took a large sip of the coffee and left the staff room.  
" good morning daddy" Jesse said cheerfully.  
" morning mama" Leanne walked over to the nurses station to see what patients they had.  
" RTC coming in ETA 5 minutes" Dr Gutherie called out.  
Leanne, Jesse, Christa and Angus where the first at the entrance already gowned, gloved and ready to go.  
Neal and Malaya rushed over as soon as the ambulances filled into the spot.  
"Christa, Jesse with me, Angus and Malaya with Dr Hudson" Leanne barked and they all went to their assigned patients.  
" what have we got?" Leanne asked as they wheeled the patient through the double doors and into centre stage.  
"Jane doe, found at scene her GCS 7, BP 140/ 60,100ml of saline administered at scene along with 10 ml of morphine. She has multiple lacerations, contusions, a nice clean fracture to the tibia and Fibular" Leanne nodded.  
" hello can you hear me I'm Dr Rorish" she didn't get a reply  
"Can we get ortho down here now please I'm not getting pulse in this leg" Leanne said looking over the girls fracture in the tib/fib immobiliser.  
" she's flatlining, crash cart now" Christa rushed over to the crash cart and brought it over.  
" okay charging at 180, stand clear" they shocked her but there was no response.  
" okay charge at 360" they charged again and this time there was an out put.  
" we don't give up that easily young lady" Jesse said to the unconscious Jane doe" Leanne wiped her brow with the back of her hand.  
Orthopaedic surgeon came down to asses the girls fracture and then took her up stairs for emergency surgery on her fracture.  
" nice save daddy" jesse said placing his hand on Leanne's shoulder.  
" thanks mama right back at you" Leanne smirked.  
" jesse, I actually have something I need to ask you" Leanne subconsciously licked her lips and Jesse nodded for her to continue  
" my sister Melissa is getting married and well I received the invite this morning and well I was wondering if you would come with me as my plus one ?" Jesse thought about it " what date?" Leanne frowned " oh I've forgotten....July the Fifth" Jesse sighed " I can't Leanne I'm out of town for the weekend sorry I would if I could" Leanne patted him on the shoulder " I know you would" Leanne looked defeated.  
" I know someone who wouldn't mind" Leanne frowned " oh it's not another one of those weird guys you set me up with is it?" Jesse laughed " would mama do that? No it's easy. Sometimes you can't see what is right in front of you"  
" don't go mad on me now mama" Leanne shook him slightly.  
" no seriously" Leanne looked round hospital glancing at her colleagues until her eyes landed on Mario and Angus.  
" Mario and Angus?" Leanne frowned and Jesse laughed " no try again" Leanne scanned the room again until her eyes met the dark friendly eyes of Neal Hudson.  
" mamas work is now done" Jesse winked at Leanne before he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Leanne glanced at Neal thinking maybe Jesse was right maybe she could take Neal after all he is rather good looking and would look even better with her on his arm and her family would totally be blown away by his hot British accent so win win.  
" everything alright Leanne?" Leanne didn't answer " hello earth to DR Rorish" Dr Taylor asked waving his hand over Leanne's face bringing her back to reality " huh?" Leanne gently shook her head clearing her thoughts.  
" I was just asking if your okay but, I see your just crushing on Neal just like everyone else around here" Dr Taylor shook his head in disbelief before he walked away.  
Neal on the other hand did notice Leanne was watching his every move which was rather unusual because usually it's him watching her and disagreeing over the patients treatment.  
Neal smiled at Leanne but she did not smile back she clearly was else where which is not like her at all. Neal made a mental note to himself to speak to Leanne later.  
It was now nearing the end of Leanne's 24 hr shift and she could not wait to get home and just hide under the covers. Leanne headed towards the staff room to get a fresh cup of coffee. She opened the door and headed straight over to the coffee machine grabbing her mug and pouring herself a large helping of coffee.  
Leanne turned round, she nearly spat out her coffee " Am I really that scary?, I can leave if you want time alone" Neal said in his thick British accent.  
" don't be silly" Leanne gave a small smile and took a seat at the small round table opposite Neal.  
Leanne could feel her heart pounding in her chest so hard she thought it was going to jump out of her chest.  
" Neal...." Leanne looked down at her hands.  
"What is it? Are you okay?" Neal asked rather concerned.  
"Don't worry forget it" Leanne took a sip of her coffee.  
"Look Leanne I know something is going on with you and I am here if you ever need anything or someone..." Neal kicked himself adding the 'someone' bit at the end.  
"Thanks Neal....I want to ask you something but, don't worry if you can't I know its silly anyway" Neal smiled " I am sure it is something important" Neal encouraged Leanne to continue.  
" Neal?do you own a tuxedo?" Neal nodded " Why?"   
" I don't suppose you fancy being my date for my sisters wedding" Leanne took a deep breath as she waited for Neal's reply. He had never seen Leanne this nervous ever in his life.  
Leanne took Neal's silence as a no " okay I get the picture, thanks, thanks a lot Neal" Leanne gave a false and weak smile before she got up and headed to the door.  
"Leanne wait!" She spun round.  
" It would be an honour" Neal said smiling at Leanne who smiled back " Really?" Neal nodded.  
" so...when is the wedding?" Neal asked finally getting out of his seat and walking over to Leanne.  
"It's July 5th" Neal nodded to show he understood.  
" I guess we better be heading back" Leanne smiled " I guess so" Neal moved closer to Leanne so he was inches away from her, he reached out and opened the door, their eyes lingered on each other for a split second before Neal inched his way forward, brushing past Leanne and giving her a smile before heading back to the ER.  
Neal walked over to the nurses station picking up a patients notes, giving them a quick look. Leanne walked towards the ER with her head held high with purpose, Neal saw Leanne walking past and they shared a quick gaze and a small smile as Leanne walked past and Neal's gaze followed Leanne as she walked over towards a cubical and this didn't get unnoticed by Jesse and Rollie.  
Jesse caught Neal's eye and raised his eyebrow at him, Jesse walked over towards Neal at the nurses station " ermm I don't know what the hell that was back there but, I will make this clear that is my best girl  and I know she is taking you to the wedding and if you do anything to hurt her believe me! you will be seeing another side to Mama and it won't be pretty"Jesse warned Neal.  
" yes Mama, I promise" Jesse nodded his head so he understood " good, may I also suggest you both quit your soulful eye gazing, you might just get some work done"   
" great thanks Jesse" Neal picked up his paper work and made his way over to his new patient.  
Jesse walked over to Leanne " everything okay daddy?" Leanne furrowed her brow " yeah of course why?" She asked.  
" I saw that little eye gazing with Neal and I am pretty sure it didn't go unnoticed by others in the ER Leanne" Jesse whispered.  
" I don't know what your talking about Jesse" Leanne shook her head.  
" ouch" Leanne's patient said scrunching up her face in pain as Leanne pushed on her tender abdomen a little too hard.  
" fine thats how you want to play it Leanne"Jesse folded his arms across his chest.  
" your only jealous that you can't go with me instead of Neal" Leanne smirked.  
" is that so?" Jesse raised his eye brow " yeah it is" Leanne said taking off her gloves and tossing them onto the floor and walked away.  
" I have better things to do Leanne" Jesse called out to Leanne who continued to walk away   
" oh no have mama and daddy had their first row?" Rollie said walking past Leanne who rolled her eyes.  
Leanne needed fresh air so she headed outside the building and rounded the corner and took a deep breath.  
Leanne leant against the cold wall and watched as people made their way into the ER.  
" I heard you and Jesse have had a little fall out over taking me well you know" Neal said joining Leanne against the wall.  
" ugh will people stop saying that me and Jesse are fine" Leanne snapped.  
" okay" Neal sounded hurt.  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm just nervous I guess I mean I haven't seen my family in a while well not since I started here" Neal raised his eyebrow " really?i don't mean to pry  but can I ask why?"   
" I moved here to become the best Dr I could be and I just needed up staying here which didn't please my parents because they wanted me to stay in the small rural town in Ohio where my parents both were surgeons at the hospital and I just was branded the black sheep for wanting to leave and not keeping in contact I mean after all they would talk about was how fantastic my sister Melissa and how wonderful my brother is and I just couldn't take anymore so I just kind of cut them off"Leanne shrugged but deep down she was fighting everything in her power to keep the tears from falling.  
" well we will give them something to talk about" Neal smirked and Leanne chuckled but inside her heart was pounding at just the thought of spending time with Neal which was wrong she knew but she couldn't help it.  
Neal hated seeing Leanne feeling so down and how her parents could not be proud of her after all she is the director of the residents at this hospital and that was a big thing. Neal made a mental note to himself to make sure he made sure Leanne had the best time which was all that matters.


	4. Chapter 4

~July 1st~   
Today was the day that Leanne and Neal would be making the round trip to Ohio to meet Leanne's family. Leanne woke up early to soft Californian sunlight she smiled and snuggled under the covers more longing to stay there for ever but, she knew she had things she needed to Do and things to take care of. Leanne stretched yawned and unwillingly got out of bed and headed into the kitchen, flicking the switch on the coffee machine she headed back to her bed room and made her bed before heading into the shower.  
Once showered Leanne grabbed a pot of coffee and continued to pack the rest of her items into her luggage leaving the last minute essentials to chuck in.  
She potted about watering the flowers and tidying up before she got changed into skinny jeans and a nice blouse and a high but not too high pair of wedges.  
Leanne took one last glance around her apartment making sure she had everything and once she was sure she carried her luggage outside where a cab already waited for her to take her to the airport where she would be meeting Neal.  
The cab driver helped Leanne with her 4 pieces of luggage as Leanne climbed into the back of the cab.  
As she arrived at the air port she checked in handing over her luggage so she was free to roam around the large and extensive airport. Soon enough it was time to board the air craft, once Leanne located her seat she walked up to the nearest air steward and asked for a glass of free champagne they offer once you are seated but Leanne was rather nervous so, she asked for the drink right away which was not like her at all.  
" everything okay ma'am?" The steward asked seeing Leanne's shaking hand.  
" I'm just nervous because any second my date for my sisters wedding will sit down in 3B" the steward looked beyond Leanne and raised his eye brow " you are one lucky lady, so get him before I do" the steward said giving Neal the once over.  
Leanne glanced behind her to see Neal had just boarded the plane and was putting his hand luggage into the little compartment above.  
Leanne took one deep breath before downing her glass of champagne before handing the steward the empty glass " go get him love" Leanne headed over towards Neal and her seat and just as Leanne walked over Neal spun round holding two glasses of champagne nearly making him spill them on Leanne.  
" here I got you this" Neal handed a glass to Leanne how took it with a polite smile.  
" so...hears to us" Neal said clanking the glasses together before taking a sip of his drink.Leanne watched as he took a sip of the drink.  
" everything okay? You seem rather different" Neal asked concerned.  
" I'm just nervous I guess I mean I am worried about how my family are going to act seeing me after all this time and I don't want them to be awkward about well.... us just being work colleagues" Neal placed his free hand on Leanne's arm.  
" everything will be fine Leanne don't worry" Leanne nodded weakly before taking a sip of her drink.  
" my mother can be quite blunt and rather rude at times but, she doesn't mean it and you will see that we don't really have the best relationship" Leanne and Neal sat down and Neal placed his hand on Leanne's knee " you don't have tell me all this, I am not going any where I am your friend and I am here for you" Leanne could feel the butterflies in her stomach at the feeling of his touch.  
" thank you Neal for doing this" Leanne gave him a genuine smile.  
Finally they landed at Cleveland Hopkins international Air port where they hailed a cab and sat in the back of the cab in silence as the world flashed by.  
After over a half an hour drive to the small town 'Marietta' they pulled up outside a large Victorian house " well here we are home sweet home" Leanne mumbled.  
"I thought You were kidding about the small town part" Neal said getting out of the cab looking round at his new surroundings.  
They paid the driver and Neal picked up Leanne's cases the best he could whilst struggling to carry his own. Leanne stood still staring at her childhood home wondering if she has made the right decision in coming to this wedding.  
" ermm Leanne a hand?" Neal asked bringing Leanne out if her trance she picked up one of her cases and together they walked towards the front door and knocked on the door.  
The door opened seconds later " And here we go..." Leanne mumbled under her breath "Melissa I told you not to......Oh it's you?" Leanne's mom stood at the door with an eye brow raised.  
" it's good to see you too mother" Leanne said in a rather sarcastic tone.  
" and where did we meet this one?" Leanne's mother asked checking Neal over in amazement.  
" this is Neal and we work together" her mother smirked " of course you do" her mother chuckled and Leanne raised an eye brow.  
" it's great to meet you....?" Neal held out his hand for Leanne's mother to shake.  
" please you can call me Pam" They shook hands " well come on in" Pam stood a side letting Leanne and Neal into the large house.  
" LEANNE!!! You made it" Melissa screamed rushing over to her sister engulfing her into a bone crushing hug.  
" I couldn't miss my little sister getting married for anything" they pulled out of the hug.  
" oh and who's this handsome hunk then Lea?" Melissa said smiling at Neal.  
" this is Neal and we work together that's all" Melissa raised an eye brow " only work together huh?" Melissa smirked.  
" I'm Neal and your.....?" Neal held out his hand once again for Melissa to shake,  
" I'm Melissa, Leas baby sister,  your British am I right?" Neal nodded " yeah you are right"   
" he's hot and British, nice one lea" Melissa winked.  
" can we maybe unpack? And meet up in a bit?" Leanne suggested.  
" great idea, I'll meet you outside" Pam and Melissa linked arms and walked off clearly talking about Leanne's date for the wedding.  
" oh I before I forget you will have to share a room seeing as aunt Martha is also staying" Pam called out not bothering to wait for a reply.  
" I'm so sorry about that back there" Neal picked up the cases and followed Leanne up the stairs and along the corridor to h  
er bed room.  
They opened the door dumping the cases on the bed, sensing Leanne's hesitation " I can sleep on the sofa" Leanne smiled " thank you, but I can't expect you to sleep on that hard and lumpy thing.we can share if I put pillows down the middle maybe" Neal nodded.  
" alright if I grab a quick shower?" Neal said opening up his case, Leanne nodded.


End file.
